borgatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Isa
Isa is the eierien-most continent of Borgator. Isa shares a land bridge with Nalda in the nier and extends into Lendir, Amo, and Aca in the sier. The men of Isa call themselves the Isar. The climate of Isa pairs with Morbauk as they are situated in the same position in the world. Isa is named after Isa the Being of Life where she was known as the First High Majestic Queen. She resided in The Walled City of Isavardi which was Isa's High City. The Isari and the Naldani are enemies. During the Age of the Moon, the Isar Kings used their Staffs of Roe to overtake the Naldani and steal their advance technology and destroying the domed cities of Hulana and Das Lunal. Many of the continents of Borgator now fear the destruction the Isar could inflict upon their lands. The continent of Isa ruled by the immortal Maana, King Micol of Isa and governed by King Isal of Isavirien and Queen Mirasa of Isator. History Long before the emergence of life on Borgator, the crust was dry and the atmosphere was thin. During the First Ancient Wars of Sky in the worlds of the Metaar, two Belgatoraan vessles crashed thousands of cycles between each other in what is now Isanlandoran and later the Naldoranlands. Millennia after the establishment of Isa, the Isari discovered the vessle in the Hadlands and learned how to operate the advanced technology within. During the same time, Naldani miners found the second ship which had crashed one thousand cicles after the Isaraan vessle. The Naldani now had an even more advanced technology which allowed them to shield themselves from the outerlands. Many ages later, during the Age of the Moon, the Naldani and the Isari had an alliance between themselves until the death of Isa the Being of Life and the accession of King Micol of Isamar to the throne of Isa. King Micol desired the Naldani technology and their power sources. Ten cycles of planning went into the Eierienwars of Isa on Nalda. The Isari entered Nalda as allies and left as enemies leaving behind a ruin and death and completely destroyed the two cities of Hulana and Das Lunal on the Naldaan border of Isa. The Naldani rebuilt their war torn cities and lands and constructed a large impenetrable wall surrounding and an invisible skysheild over Nalda. The Naldani kept to themselves never attempting to communicate with the outerlands and locked all their people in and sent Naldani Questeers out to gather information on the otherlands. Once the Isari learned how to use the Naldani technology, they decided to rule over the otherlands and stole magical artifacts once possessed by the Beings of Creation and brought them back to the Walled City of Isavardi so the Supreme High King Micol of Isa could add them to his collection. He waged wars on all the lands but never ventures to Evca, Morbauk, or Mortwee due to the unclaimedlands being too dangerous to pass due to the beasts that dwell there.